


Splice Duty

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodily Fluids, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Heavy Petting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Science Fiction, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Titus marries Jupiter & inherits her planets, he satisfies a certain hunger for a certain Lycan-splice.</p><p>rating is for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE

There was an odd satisfaction of taking victory so easily from beneath both Balem and Kalique's noses, and for the first time Titus knew his mere presence held enough pomp and power that he needed no words to boast his might; he was easily one whom only needed the raise of his brow or a twitch of his lip to have what he wanted, words seemed as if to fail his subjects as they scrambled to please him, nearly running over the other as he spent his days in luxury and leisure, hardly ever wasting a breath on his wife Jupiter Jones as she took to melancholy as quickly as he had taken to bathing and selling his wealth. The sight of her wrinkles disgusted him beyond his own belief, finding the image of his aged reincarnated mother awash with lines and spots far too repulsive for another glance, sooner still, Jupiter Jones died painfully seventy years after their marriage and faded back into the vast obscurity of legend, the memory of her reign extinguished as did the binding contract of his union vanish from his left ring finger – freedom, alike the vitality serum, was a much-coveted commodity in the galaxy, and so he enacted upon his whim.

Caine being a splice-lycan, Titus knew his hired huntsman was due for a biological shift since he had been steadily feeding Caine doses of hormones for ages in a cryo-chamber, he chuckled at the thought of wasting an entire vial of vitality-serum on the lycan, but decided saving a special dose for after Jupiter Jones' death – for he understood that not only were lycans capable of fierce emotional mood-swings, they were also renown for their beautiful strobe of affection – namely, Love. The hour had arrived for when he would take a first glimpse at the reawakened Caine, yet leaving semi-specific instructions for his servants when they were to take Caine from the chambers, he wondered if he should stand or drape himself across a couch, or if he shall disrobe before Caine's arrival and possibly suspend himself within the sleep quarters – a new strange stir took place in his mind, a half-frantic half-expectant harmless spark of terror, he felt the exhilarating sweep of nervousness, a sensation he thought long ago dissolved within his greed.

A quiet shuffling alerted him, he drew his eyes from the scene of Jupiter's gaseous atmosphere and simulated thunderous weather beyond the window of his vessel Tor'vall, and behind him stood the flawless form of Caine: the reversed years smoothed the rough age-worn texture of Caine's skin, the youthful glow of his softened face revealed nothing of the wide eyes enshrouded within the darkness of his gene-flawed pigments being that he was blind-folded, yet his body stood unchanged and was as proud as ever and stacked with muscles which rippled beneath the pallid skin. The unlined face free of facial hair lent an air of innocence which tugged so faintly at the workings in both Titus' groin and unexpectedly, within his chest – always the showman and con, Titus appeared unmoved, looking the lycan up and down, judging the nearly see-through robe and alas resting his gaze openly upon Caine's thick arms hanging downward and hiding what he knew was the cause of Caine's flushed cheeks. 

“And so you still know modesty,” he quietly chuckled, striding upon the tiles still in the full regaila of royalty as his fingers slowly stole up through the thin robes, not exactly questing to undress Caine and not really touching, he leaned close enough that the scent of his interest was apparent through the slight change of pheromones as Caine shifted uncomfortably before him, he glanced up for their differing in height, “It is quite charming.” 

Titus reached up and took away the red blindfold, Caine's lids lifted and the colorless eyes darted upon his for only a second before reverting to the floor, the flash of shame crossing the lycan's face had only strengthened his lust, again came the shift of the body before him, and just in the quietest of a pained whine, he recognized the sound of joy and mingling desperation; he reached within the embroidered edges and swept the cloth away without touching Caine's body, watching as the muscles quivered from missed contact, he then devoured the perfect vision cast before him. 

“Had I known you were once this comely in your brief youth-” Titus' voice dipped, his fingertips tracing a prominent vein from Caine's knuckle all the way up along the dips and grooves of sculpted muscle, all the while watching as the lycan's eyelids fluttered and stayed cast low upon the soft touch of his fingers – something which resembled the gestures of a man to his precious, as if he were testing out how he could tempt fate by reaching out to the source of his death, “-you'd have been my very own personal odalisque.” 

Powerless against his master's caresses, Caine tilted his head aside, his head weightless as it rolled unto his spine over his shoulder – his mind had been blank since opening his eyes, he recalled no name, no other face but the other standing before him, the gentle hints of heat seeming as if to manipulate him until only their two bodies existed, his own bare and quivering from the painfully soft torture merely tracing along his veins. 

In all his dreamless sleep, the very image of this man assaulted his thoughts, so perfectly thoroughly had his mind been twisted until even he himself no longer understood his own uncontrollable lust, it hardly came as a surprise that he was so easily affected at the very sight of whom he knew was his keeper, all he knew and understood was his desire to exchange affection, no matter if he was not to be shown any in return. The fingers drew up to his shoulders, giving a slight pressure and guiding him down unto his knees upon the smooth floor, he found himself no longer able to gaze so fleetingly at his keeper, even the barest of glimpses of the beautiful face set his body aflame, the smallest of caresses felt too much and not enough for their addictive warmth, his eyebrows knit in a faint pain which radiated from his lips where his teeth bit in to keep from crying out or mewling, he wanted his keeper so much that shards of sleep-like stabs scraped his nerve endings. 

“So handsome,” the soothing voice whispered against his ear, softly disturbing the colorless tufts of his hair as he turned his head aside and kissed his keeper's chin, his tongue dipping below the slightly open lips without entering, the lips smiled as his tongue retreated for memorizing the musky taste he sampled, “So sweet and generous.” 

Every word uttered missed their meaning and became a mixture of sounds without recognition, they seemed familiar yet passed right by before he could decipher their significance, only by tone did he realized that the verbal patterns held importance and tenderness, all the more compliant to his keeper's will, he knelt as his cock twitched and his orifice below his tailbone released a thick liquid, which then pooled beneath his body. 

“She truly loved you, lycan,” once more the teasing voice whispered against his downcast eyelids, the warm breath cooling his forehead of the mist accumulated upon his flushed skin, the hands once more pressed him down by his shoulders until he lay flat on his back, his eyes closed being that his keeper was inevitably in his line of vision, a pair of gentle fingers held his cock upright, the undisturbed grip felt as if it were a circle of fire against his skin without the accompanying pain, “Will you show me how it feels to love?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to update as much as i can, sorry for the short chapters... XP

His fully engorged cock freed, Caine could only whimper from the sudden loss of the simple pressure encircling the head of his cock, his skin seeming as if it were fitted too tightly against his muscles beneath Titus' gentle gaze, his breath came in long shallow draws ending in luscious whimpers – given wings and freedom, his heart fluttered with each breath his keeper took, almost as if they had already been linked by forces even more mysterious than themselves, delirium took hold with nearly the same harmless grip Titus had upon his waist, the long fingers simply tracing the gentle dips and grooves upon the panes of his upper torso. Caine lay, his arms lax at his side while his legs lay open and folded up against his chest, as if the invitation were not enough, he leaked ever so copiously upon the smooth flooring, the scent of his arousal as blatant as the low keening in his throat, his lower body twitched as Titus brushed the nether ring of his orifice, his opening trembling and pulsing closed as the digit softly pressed upon him without entering, as if hushing his wordless request of fulfillment, he gulped from the lack of reciprocation, all the same – Titus' attention upon his body still set his heart hammering in his chest and skin aflame beneath Titus' calm stare – his body screamed release only while maddeningly, he lay still aroused beyond comprehension. 

“O, my beautiful, obedient one,” Titus whispered, Caine's eyes shot open as lips softly passed upon his cheek, grateful of the blooming warmth pressed along the course of his tears, instantly forgiving his keeper for not entering him yet unable to give his own body the same pardon, “Believe your sovereign when he wishes nothing more than to attend to each carnal impulse you've allowed him. If circumstance were kinder than position, it shall be in due time.” 

Caine's lips opened, catching Titus' attention – if only he knew words or sounds indicating his excruciating gratitude enacted insofar gradually, he would have been howling his praises and singing of exquisite pain – yet, Caine managed only a whimper stained by his tears, he blinked as his keeper swept a tongue over his eyelids and chased the retreating lips, earning himself a light chuckle once proving unsuccessful, just hearing the magical sound soothed his spirits into a state of slight tranquility. 

“This ship is preparing for dockage upon Eurelthia. Do you know Eurelthia, lycan?” Titus asked, the question not at all confusing Caine for his inability to understand, all his ears picked up was a small hint of yearning which lit a spark of hope in his lust-fogged mind, the long finger danced along his bare hip, again prompting him to seek pressure on his straining cock tip, “It is the planet of your conception and I plan on making my home there forever.” 

Having eons of experience, Titus was well-versed in the acts of holding off his orgasm, thusly prolonging the sweet sting of desire's pinnacle slowly twisting inside his loins, coiling with each passing moment and strengthening from every missed opportunity – the act itself was one he practiced only once every millennium of his mother's day of birth out of respect, and unconsciously making the action with Caine all the more taboo and pious, the decision was made – either fall in love with Caine or allow the lycan to perish within a few days from lack of release. 

“I cannot say that I am in love with you, lycan-” Titus smiled, rising unto his hunches and gently pressing upon Caine's chest to keep the lycan spread prone, he took from his pocket a capsule, the smooth round object snaked up Caine's body, wrapping around the hands so as to keep them immobile and unable to grasp or touch anything, Titus pressed his lips upon the smooth skin of Caine's wrists in parting as he brushed a hand up the lycan's cock, “-when I do, we'll both take care of what ails us.” 

The door of his private quarters opened accompanied by the clicking of raised-heel shoes, announcing Famulus' presence to her grand emperor, Titus peered up from Caine's spread body and asked his adviser, “Are we at port yet, Famulus?” 

“That is the reason I come to you, Your Highness,” his adviser answered, she took note of the compromising position of her emperor and the infamous lycan-splice with a slight knowing sneer, anything less of her emperor was deemed unworthy in her eyes as she kept her distance at the outside of the quarters, lest Caine begrudge her with interfering with the mating procession, “We've been hailed by Dauphin Balem and Daupine Kalique. They come bearing gifts and important news regarding ownership of Icarus' property Eurelthia, it's adjoining moons and solar system. Shall you receive their presence in the dining area?” 

“I think the grand hall should suffice, Famulus,” Titus said, brushing a hand through Caine's hair, taking note of the attention the lycan had only upon him and his actions, he took a hold of the makeshift 'paws' encasing the lycan's hands; there was something Other about his siblings meeting him after they had kept away for nearly five centuries after he had ruled in their blissful silence, Tor'vall was a vast ship with an unnumbered amount of War-Hammers and surveillance, but he knew Balem and Kalique were far too cunning for simple exchange on the outside, they both excelled in the art of close-combat either by words or the poisoning of another's crew, he expected a mutiny of sorts, “Keep a close watch on my siblings. Double the guard and security on Tor'vall.” 

“As you request, Your Highness,” Famulus said, her eyes fell upon one of the countless beauties her emperor had bedded in his lifetime, she wondered how the lycan would endure a whole day in the presence of her emperor without fainting from exhaustion or the death gradually nipping like a disease within his flawed genetics, for once, she noticed the lycan's innocent features which was not her emperor's usual in a criteria of the endless array of seductive splices that frequented his bedchamber, “Would you require anything for your two-one-one-two, Your Highness?” 

“The prosthetics, Famulus,” Titus answered evenly as his thumb stroked Caine's lower lip, at the sight of Caine sucking in his thumb and kissing his knuckle almost caused him to tear off his pants and thrust straight in, yet without fostering a sensation stronger than lust held him aback for the sake of his personal pride, withdrawing his saliva-slick finger, he reached down between Caine's parted thighs and circled the clenching orifice, “For his front flanks and some new clothing perhaps?” 

“As you request, Your Highness,” Famulus nodded as she gave a slight curtsy, she observed only a second longer the arching of Caine's back and the overpowering desire-clouded expression the lycan exhibited, enough that even she found herself seduced by the sheer infant-like temptation of the splice's charms, she exited the private quarters as two pairs of cybernetic servants gently plucked Caine out from beneath Titus. 

Feeling as if he had been torn from his heart, Caine fought against the unmovable servants, each taking him by the limb and easily carrying his thrashing torso away from his keeper whom watched as he was lifted away, the sensation of parting seemed final, almost as if he were being exiled for eternity, all he knew in his mind that he wanted was to be let alone so he could go back to his keeper's side – even if his greeting was to be with scorn instead of affection. The terrible truth of his dependance on Titus' fondness bound him willingly and firmly to his keeper, he realized with great bitterness the seeming out-casting of his own boundless emotions, that Titus might never accept his advances though he was all too prepared to receive his keeper's actions how ever brutal or tender they may be – more strange still, the touches upon his body from his keeper were done freely, yet the emotion behind felt as if it were superficial than mutual. 

Once out of Titus' private quarters, he began howling for he could no longer hold back his sadness, the cybernetic servants endured silently, one of them effectively calming him by methodically pricking him with a drug so that sleep could overcome him, his mind paused longer than usual at the signs of danger as his body gave its last spasms of opposition, lastly went his vision; he saw his keeper pass him, whispering instructions to the servants and the female chorus of, “As you wish, Your Highness.” 

Time melted as Caine's eyes closed, Titus strode to another quadrant of his private quarters in order to change into something more fitting than his underclothing, he needed garb which announced his wealth and power to both his siblings – for events in his vessel Tor'vall were about to get a little more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a brief stillness in Titus' private quarters, when he could taste a silence thick enough that its flat sourness spoke of his first true love, of the only one person whom accepted him no matter how many female splice he used and discarded – though, as a boy he was never confused of Why his father ever married his mother, it became clear over time that they were both meant to be together, he watched in all his infantile awe as his father doted to her every whim, he was the youngest of three and a sibling they were never to speak of; a girl born right after Balem and dead of unusual circumstances – Titus was most-favored by his mother. It may have been his wit or his enchanting manner as an especially well-behaved child, it may have been that he was the last to lose even the falsehood of his naivete, at the cost of his mother's trust during a banquet held in his first eon of celibacy; he had been a sexual 'child' at the tender age while only living one-sixth of his first century, favor slowly trickled towards Balem whom went five eons without the caress nor the action of bedding another and Kalique whom achieved only an eon and a half before squandering her terms to marry a distant prince, thusly, Titus had never risen to power for his failure at his first task as a test of trustworthiness and control: remain celibate for as long as possible. 

Little did he know that his celibacy was tied to a contract as were his siblings and monetary-factory system which leased him planets of his mother's choosing, no one had known he was awakened sexually until nearly the end of his first century, causing all his estates and planets to be void during the banquet ceremony held in his honor, after much deliberation from his parents and arguments of the other elites gossiping of Titus' lack of property as a crown-Dauphin, only his mother showed him great pity and gave him several of her most beautiful estates, among them was a temporary charter on Icarus D'oorine's planet 'Eurelthia' before Balem had ever attempted at assassinating their parents. 

Titus had long ago felt his tear-ducts fuse together so that he may meet disaster with a confident smirk; his servants quickly clothed him over the red underclothing, first came a white shirt tucked into plain indigo pants, an embroidered over-shirt and lastly a sweeping bejeweled indigo doublet – his servants' nimble fingers closed each jeweled clasp on his wrists and from his waist up to his neck, boots were quickly fitted upon his legs as were a pair of white leather gloves embroidered with gold thread. Each servant fussed with different parts of his body, brushing here, straightening there, until even the stray strand of his hair was caught and clipped back against his nape, he gazed upon his reflection, wondering if Caine understood what he saw when Titus was in his presence, if he took as much pleasure looking upon his keeper as Titus saw himself in each female splice – to cut away his thoughts, he pulled the crown upon his head as if to mask the ugliness lingering beneath the gold ore and jewels, only he knew what horrors lingered behind his crown and unconstrained touches upon others whom simply desired the lies their eyes told. 

“What do you see in me, lycan?” Titus questioned to no one other than the possibility of Caine hearing him unconsciously, his entourage or cybernetic servants and bodyguards trailed after him, each pacing behind but Never before or alongside their Emperor, without taking notice of their movement towards the grand hall beyond the vast flying buttresses and sweeping corridors, “Am I nothing more than I appear? An achievable illusion you merely wish to fuck?” 

Arriving first in the grand hall, he strode upon the marble flooring which gleamed from the false reflection upon his window, the simulated scene of Jupiter's atmosphere visible instead of the stillness of the unnumbered stars outside of his vessel Tor'vall, he knew that he would savor Balem's expression yet he found the peace of the stars matched the atmosphere better than Jupiter's stormy weather, striding to a single raised platform where a padded seat floated, the gravitating slide was long enough that he could spread across and just wide enough for two people – as tempting as his thought of pleasuring himself sounded, he once more awaited Caine's arrival. Just the mere apprehension of Caine's arrival spread a small smile upon his lips, he seated himself and deliberately instructed his guard to allow Balem and Kalique to wait outside the same way as he had waited days merely for their own presence while he was still a lowly last-born Dauphin – he now had the pleasure to command them the humiliation in which they had both dealt him – justly so, he again felt the apprehensive tug within his chest and once more the sharp coiling within his rigidly-pressing cock, as if mimicking his siblings, he ignored his release as it simmered beneath his skin and sung the poetry of sensation while he expected Caine's presence, pushing away the terrible thoughts of what the lycan-splice sought within him besides the said-liberation from pleasure's chains. 

When had he ever taken into consideration what others thought of him? Why was Caine suddenly so special? The unanswered musings swirling around Titus confused and bewildered him, with his attention elsewhere, he did not notice Caine's body being pushed along a gravitating cushion behind the pair of cybernetic servants and a small army of guards which rivaled his own. Why so much care for the lycan-splice? 

Titus marveled at the new clothing wrapping Caine's body; it was merely a crude leather-like body suit padded at the thighs and knees in the palest shade of pearl to match the lycan's albino skin, silver jewels coiled about the thick wrists and arms, a new pair of gravity-boots was a risky decision, yet Titus thought that Caine seemed incomplete without the beloved footwear – he nodded and motioned to his servants. Four pairs of arms lifted Caine's still-dreaming body upon the imperial chaise once meant for Titus and Jupiter, yet now looked too long and vacant without the human woman, he sat on the furthest left, his left leg draping over the right as Caine was easily draped across the vacant area, he thought to himself the relief he felt just sharing a seat which had long been abandoned and quite possibly damned, he cradled the sleeping lycan's head in his lap, brushing away the short colorless strands from the pale brow, marveling at Caine's sturdy beauty and how delicate he looked while asleep. 

The lycan twitched in miniscule spasms, humming and whimpering in his sleep, Titus sat unmoved as Caine's eyes shot open, firstly adjusting to the shadowless room and bristling at the sight of the guardsmen and servants lingering along the wall and on the lower steps of the raised platform – Caine's sharp senses zeroed in on one calmly-beating heart amongst the many surrounding which were either the simple purring of batteries or the quiet thumping within the guards' chests, the first thing he grasped was that he was amidst trespassers and possible foes, until a gentle touch along his chin awoke him, he rolled unto his back and stared in awe of his keeper, his keeper chuckled, “I hope you were having a pleasant dream about me.” 

Caine instinctively wrapped his arms around the slim waist and squirmed unto Titus' side more fully, the sounds of appreciative amusement falling upon him like warm droplets to the soul, indeed, he pictured himself being taken in his mind, the vivid sweetness of being entered set his blood aflame and his body dripping liquid need, his encased hands itching all the more to Touch, to bring his keeper Pleasure, to do all the unspeakable things his mind concocted while he slept, as if reading his thoughts, he felt his keeper's fingers tracing drowsy patterns upon his spine, idly dancing over his shoulder blades and lastly resting upon his lower spine where a small pocket led to an open flap, his lower body twisted to the side prompting the soothing motions to continue. 

“Patience, lycan,” sensing the warmth vacating his lower back, his head nuzzled warmly into the embroidered folds of his keeper's lap, a half-sorrowful half-forgiving gesture of his unyielding devotion, Caine's ears pricked up and at the same time, his keeper chose to whisper sweetly all the while once more finding the concealed seam, the hand once more finding his skin without the covering of the white glove, “Do you not sense my suffering, too? Is it so hard to find emotional fulfillment Before sex?” 

“I know I've once grasped that evasive emotion millenniums ago,” Titus smiled at a memory beyond Caine's grasp, as limited as his knowledge of humans had been thusfar, he knew with perfect clarity that he was not the source of happiness his keeper was currently experiencing, a bolt of guilt-laced jealousy raced through his veins, tensing his body – and yet, at his keeper's tiny caress of fingers on his bare tailbone, bare skin upon bare skin, his resolve and bitter emotions melted into a puddle building so precariously within his core, keening wordlessly while clenching and unclenching his inner muscles seemed the only relief he could provide himself, “Mother showed me. She coddled and kissed me far more than Balem or Kalique. Anything I wished for within her power was mine, even entire solar systems and their moons, each star was named in my honor as she told great stories of heroes and princes whom rose to power...just like me.” 

“She favored me over my elder siblings, sometimes even whispering it to me so as if it were a lullaby,” his keeper punctuated each song-like word by circling his tailbone as the remaining four fingers stroked his sopped opening, coaxing ineligible whimpering as if being pulled out of him one stroke at a time, he could have rubbed himself until orgasm struck or even pushed the seam open to rub at his aching orifice, possibly threatened his keeper by attacking him; still, he wanted nothing more than to please his keeper and be praised if not touched, either would do, his sweating forehead rubbed atop Titus' right thigh, snuggling closer to the scented lump protruding from the center of the lap, brows knit in cloying bitter agony, he nuzzled his cheek atop the pulsing length covered in layers of clothing, “It is difficult to not have your humanoid self torn between wanting her to yourself and having her to yourself. In what ways would I have loved mother if she were murdered a little later.” 

There was a certain terror of having Caine so close being that he may suddenly become feral and wild as his core-creation dictated, Titus merely dismissed the notion altogether, he knew that the lycan was far too fond of him to simply harm him, he flicked the engorged orifice and smoothed the thick liquid over the contracting opening, he gazed tenderly at the one nestled at his lap, taking in the dazed expression on Caine's face, “Do you see me the same way?” 

“How do you suppose she'd love you, lycan?” he asked, his thumb and forefinger lightly pinching Caine's tailbone, he chuckled at the sight of the lycan shuddering against his thighs and rubbing deliciously upon the lump on his lap, forbid if Caine were to nibble and it would be the end of him he thought, he held back his desire to tear off Caine's body suit and push himself straight into the wet heat – he still had some unfinished business to attend, so he instead plucked a small stimulant from between his fingers and pushed the gel capsule into Caine, “Would Jupiter have affection enough to place it within you so fully?” 

“I can only imagine,” Titus smiled, Caine only sighed as the relaxant broke into his system, instantly calming only his bodily impulses and dulled the pain of his heat, he stared up at his keeper, taking in each detail of the handsome face poised above his own, and eyes promising warmth if and when he had broken through the cage of his keeper's heart, “She loved fully, yet not as deeply nor entirely as I shall...”


End file.
